The Misunderstood Youkai
by SuperSoaker321
Summary: The world... it looked beautiful. If only I could see it one more time... Oneshot. Rumia's PoV. ZUN owns everything Touhou related.


So after two cans of caffeine, and being in a pessimistic frame of mind. I wrote this for the most under-appreciated Loli in Touhou: Rumia! x3 Woo! I love Rumia, she's my fav Loli, my second fav would most likely be Flandre. This took me a good two hours to write, but I think it came out well, and I was waiting for IaMP to download so I had nothing to do. I revised through it once so forgive me if there are any mistakes. I'll explain what I originally had in mind for this fic at the end of the story.

I did this because I felt that people here on weren't paying any tribute to her. Come on! Show some love for the first person to use the Spell Card System!

________________________________

Thump!

"Ah!" I said out loud to myself. I rubbed my head and looked around. There was nothing. I gradually extended my arm in front of me until I was able to feel a rough, jagged surface.

I sighed. Another tree? I better have not wandered into a forest again. I continued onward awaiting another unexpected encounter with my worst enemy.

That was me. Rumia. Nothing more to it. Just a simple youkai. A youkai with the power to manipulate the darkness. A youkai enshrouded in a dark mist, and despite being able to manipulate the darkness, I'm unable to see more than a couple of inches ahead of me.

Kind of funny, don't you think? Walking around the place bringing darkness as I come and go. Life is simplistic to me. It's not hard. After all, I'm protected by a dark cloud that absorbs light. I doubt anyone would walk through it and find me. Although... there are times where I want life to be a little more than what I have right now. What lies outside of this seemingly endless void for me is something I want to experience.

I don't want to continue to live like this. Wandering around aimlessly, powerless to do anything, getting bested by mere objects that obstruct my path that I just so happen to stumble onto. There has to be more to life than just what I am given. There was only one time I've ever seen the world. It was peaceful...

---

A mist covered up the sky, swallowing the sun. I was able to remove the dark cloud that enshrouded me, and look upon the world. There were trees, lakes, rivers, houses and much more. It was breath taking. Up ahead, I saw a town so I eagerly flew in that direction hoping to greet the inhabitants and learn more about the world.

It was then where I saw her...

That girl... in the red-white. I'll never forget her. She was enjoying the night as well, and I flew up to her and engaged her in a friendly conversation. However... she mocked me for eating humans. Not all youkai eat humans, you know. I have a spread diet, and I can eat humans whenever I so damn well feel like!

Then she began to fire her magic at me. Not being used to attacking someone, I unwillingly fired back at her unleashing gusts of magic one at a time. She was quick, and maneuvered around most of my attacks, still not ceasing hers.

Things were desperate. I quickly whipped out my best spell card and cast in front of me. _"Night Sign: NIGHT BIRD!"_.

Almost immediately, I shot a large wing of bullets from my left. Then again on my right. And over and over, I fired wave after wave of magic.

But that didn't stop her. With such graceful movements, she slipped by every ball of magic I threw at her. Not only that, she kept firing her own attacks through mines and kept hitting me. In an attempt to reorient myself from her attacks and to confuse her, I quickly repositioned in a different area and began to fire again. Persistent as she was, she did the same thing, slipping by everything I threw at her. At one point, one of her attacks hit me in the arm unexpectedly, and knocked my spell card loose causing it to drop down onto the ground far below us.

This wasn't good. My best spell card was out of the game. Once more, I stalled for time, hoping someone would come and help me. I began to heat things up, shooting lasers where the shrine maiden was at, and firing some more magic at her. Although there was one thing I wasn't counting on. The lasers took time to charge up before firing. I really should have trained beforehand, but how was I supposed to know she wanted to kill me? At least it looked like I stood more of a chance by shooting some magic, but I was sure that those lasers would finish her!

I felt weak. It was clear I wasn't going to stand much more of a chance against her. At this rate, I'd be done in in less than a minute. I had no choice. I hastily whipped out my last and weakest spell card. _"Darkness Sign: DEMARCATION!"_

I tossed the card above me and spread out my arms. Out flew three double-rings of magic that spun in opposite directions. It was clear that wasn't going to stop her, so I concentrated my non-spell card magic and shot blue orbs at her. The orbs flew directly at her and flooded the area around her.

Yes! I think I got her! Wait... no? What was that? I could clearly see something glowing behind all the magic that I threw at her. No... It couldn't be! Before my very eyes, I saw the red-white graze the bullets, almost literally burning off strips of her garments. She threw a spell card in the air.

_"Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal!"_

And the battle was over.

Several giant spheres of bright light flew into my body, knocking me unconscious as I plummeted quickly towards the ground.

---

When I awoke, I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the raging light of the sun and the searing heat. I quickly enveloped myself in the dark mist I always hid in.

Ever since then, I loathed the red-white dressed shrine maiden. All for a misunderstanding; a jump to conclusions. Do not judge a book by its cover.

Sometimes I ask myself this. What is the point of living if I'm doomed to suffer from loneliness? I'm trapped in my own void of empty darkness, forced to spend my life in here and possibly eternity if death is nothing more than the same thing except without the will to think. I never get to see anyone. I never get to see anything. There are times... where I believe I am cursed. If reincarnation exists, then maybe I deserve to live like this for what I have done in a previous life. Maybe this is just how things are meant to be. Perhaps I'm better off this way.

But still... the world looked beautiful.

...

Thump!

"Gah! Damn trees!" I said to myself, rubbing my sore head once more.

________________________________

Well, when I first started writing this fic, what I originally had intended was making it a really short oneshot. I was planning to only include the ending part where she ponders about the purpose in her life. Then I accidentally had her mention how she's only seen the world once. Thus, I improvised and this is the result. I hope it didn't turn out too shabby (for whatever reason). Also, I know that Rumia attacked Reimu first during the midboss section but I felt it wasn't a deep enough encounter to be mentioned, seeing how Rumia is misunderstood.

Another thing is that I know Rumia can see at night, but apparently her eyes are sensitive to the even the littlest peer of light, so I figured that naturally she couldn't be exposed at night time either without at least straining her eyes. This fic was also meant to be an introduction to all Rumia FanFics written up here. It shows how she longs to see the outside world, how she craves for adventure. Hopefully someone will be able to do that.

This FanFic was merely a mixed thought. I planned on doing a fic on Rumia involving her pairing with someone but when I wrote it out, it didn't really feel like you were getting the plotline entirely. I considered writing it in Rumia's point of view for a little while, then thought of other ideas. Somehow, whatever I planned on doing mutated into this thing. Hah, funny how things turn out.

Also, if possible, I've heard plenty of things about how Rumia goes EX Rumia if the ribbon on the left side of her hair is removed (apparently, it's some sort of amulet). So I was wondering if there was anyone could PM some doujinshi on it. Thanks in advance. Don't forget to review. =3


End file.
